


Guardians Reborn

by EndlessMementos



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Essentially "What if Guardians met Albert's Megamen", Gen, Guardians are all revived, Takes place 2 years after ZX Advent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessMementos/pseuds/EndlessMementos
Summary: Neo Arcadia's four Guardians have been reborn, and are now living mostly normal lives withing Legion. But, things won't stay that way forever...





	Guardians Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a series of both skirmishes between the 4 Guardians and Albert's Megamen, and some short stories on the Guardians living in the ZX era.

“The year was 2442, and the world had mostly recovered from the elf wars, and the impact of Ragnarok. Legion, Innerpeace, and other such nations had been formed. Society had finally managed to move away from its Neo Arcadia days, into an era of peace…

Mostly. Although wars between nations was sparse, and limited to the few areas still recovering, Mavericks were still a huge problem. As such, multiple groups, like the Guardians and the Hunters, had been formed to combat them…” The man’s voice trailed off as the green-haired Reploid listening began to zone out. All of this was stuff he, and everyone in the room, had already known, so why the man was boring them with a history lesson instead of explaining why the defense sector of Legion didn’t need such a high budget was beyond him. The Reploid noted that the man had finally gotten onto his presentation, which was filled with slides and slides of meaningless information. Apparently noticing the mood of the room, the man wrapped up his presentation, and was promptly told that his proposal would not even be considered. He left, and the everyone in the room left for their breaks, the Green-Haired Reploid questioning why he chose to go into politics.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“God, that meeting was an absolute drag. I never thought that someone could make a presentation that was more boring than my Economics classes, but I think he did.” The man ranting to the Reploid took a sip of his coffee, then continued.”

“Say, Harp, what did you think of that idiot’s proposal?” The Reploid took a sip of his tea before responding.

“First of all, my name is not ‘Harp’, it is Harpuia. Second, it was laughably inadequate.” The man continued on his rant, and Sage Harpuia was forced to wonder why, if classes like Economics bored the man, he would go into politics in the first place. The former Neo Arcadian general had known the man long enough that he knew his rant would on for the better part of the hour, so while he made sure he appeared to be listening, he chose to reminisce. 

His revival had been a strange experience. Going from being a Cyber-Elf for who knows how long to suddenly being alive and functioning was jarring, to say the least. And after that, they had to adjust to a world that had long since recovered from the energy crisis that had driven Copy X to start a Reploid genocide (he still got a sour taste in his mouth whenever he recalled it). But, once they had all adjusted to living in 2442, their benefactor and gracious reviver, Phoenix (she had outright refused to give her full name at first, but they had later discovered it), had let them loose to live as they please. Fefnir had gone straight into the military, unsurprisingly to the other Guardians, Phantom had started to train others in his ways, essentially reviving the Zan’ei, and Leviathan had gone into environmental recovery, specifically reviving life in the ocean and cleaning up fresh water sources. And Harpuia, for some reason that still eluded even him most days, had gone into politics. With how connected Phoenix had been, forging papers for the four had been underwhelmingly simple. And so, that day, Sage Harpuia had ceased to exist, and Harpuia Luminous had been “born”. 

“Hey, you listening, Harp?” The question brought the Reploid out of his musingsm as his eye involuntarily twitched at the nickname. 

“I am.” It was a lie, but the man believed it easily. “Anyways, our break’s over.” And with the curt statement, Harpuia stood up, adjusting the green tie around his neck, and started walking back towards the giant, sword-like structure that was Legion. As he walked (and internally laughed at the antics of his coworker), he thought back to when he got the tie he wore.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“A gift?’ The former general of the Rekku, was taken by surprise at the package suddenly handed to him by Leviathan, now going by Leviathan Sylphid. 

“Yeah, it’s to celebrate your job at Legion. Fefnir and Phantom were both supposed to be here as well, as they helped out, but both of those idiots had to be busy today.” Harpuia opened the box, and upon seeing its contents, his eyes widened. In it lay a green tie, around the same shade as his armor had been(and his suit currently was), emblazoned with the symbol of Neo Arcadia. It caused the Reploid to smile. 

“Thank you.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stared at the symbol of Neo Arcadia as he sat down at his desk. It brought back memories, both good and bad. It reminded him of his “father”, who hadn’t been revived along with the Guardians. It reminded him of the Hero that had given everything, even his life, to protect the people he cared for. And it reminded him of why he truly became a politician.

_‘To protect the people of this world from tyrants like Copy X. From demons like Omega. And from mad men like Weil and Master Albert.’_

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a darkened room, four figures stood observing the screen in front of them with their missions. There were four people they needed to take out, one each, that would pose a threat to their new master’s plans. One in the center, in infamous silver-haired Aeolus, read the targets out loud.

“Harpuia Luminous. Fefnir Des Aster. Leviathan Sylphid. Phantom of the Shadows. These are our targets.”

“Hm, I’d prefer to not kill my target after looking at all she’s done for restoration, but if it gets me closer to fixing the polluted seas…” The blue-haired Thetis voiced his opinion.

“DO NOT LET EMOTIONS AFFECT YOUR MISSION.” Siarnaq admonished the Reploid. 

“I don’t care who or what my opponent is, only that they look strong.” Atlas spoke next.

“Silence.” A voice, distorted by disguise programs, commanded from the large terminal. “You have your orders, now carry them out.”

“Yes sir!”


End file.
